bangla_natokfandomcom-20200213-history
Shugondhi Boarding o Tumi
Shugondhi Boarding o Tumi (Shugondhi Boarding and You) is a 2018 Eid-ul-Fitr Bangladeshi drama romance. It stars Chanchal Chowdhury and Nusrat Imroz Tisha as the main leads. Plot Ibadot Hossein (Chanchal Chowdhury) has gone to the city to avoid a marriage. He stays at the Shugondhi Boarding house where an unknown woman suddenly barges into his room. Before Ibadot can question her the Police arrive, as Shugondhi Boarding is known for the promiscuous activities happening there. Ibadot and the stranger convince the Police they are a married couple. When they're left alone again Ibadot asks her to leave, but she confesses that she isn't running only from the Police. Grundginly, Ibadot lets her stay. On an errand run to get some food from a nearby restaurant Ibadot comes across an older man who is showing around a photo of the stranger and asking if people have seen her. Ibadot rushed back to Shugondhi Boarding and tell the woman to eat her food and then leave. The woman then tells her whole story. Her name is Shapla (Nusrat Imroz Tisha) and she is on the run from her step uncle. Her family is trying to force her to marry a man she doesn't like, because he has money. She loves Ronny, who was beaten up so she couldn't go to him either. At this Ibadot confesses that he has come to the city to stop a marriage from happening as well. Then Shapla suggests that they pretend to be a married couple to Ibadot's mother. That way she will stop insisting for him to get married, and let him go to Kuwait for work, while Shapla can get a place to hide in. Ibadot is worried about lying to his mother, but agrees nonetheless. They go to Ibadot's village house and his mother accepts Shapla happily. Shapla is moved by all the care and consideration and Ibadot too starts to relax around her. One evening Ibadot's mother sends them to see a singing performance. During it Ronny calls Shapla and accuses her of cheating on him. Shapla feels heartbroken. After the performance when Ibadot excitedly asks her how she found the singing and promises her he would take her to see another pala singing later, she doesn't asnwer. Ibadot gets worried and asks her what Ronny said, but before she can answer a man from Ibadot's village comes and tells Ibadot to share the "thing" making Ibadot angry. Before leaving he threatens to rat on Ibadot. The next day Ibadot's mother tells him a man has come to meet Shapla and she was asking Ibadot to go there. Ronny has come to apologize for rude behavior and convince her to write her name on a piece of paper stating that she hasn't run away with him. Shapla asks him if he has also come to take her with him. Ronny makes excuses. Right then Ibadot enters the room and gets angry at Ronny for lying to Shapla. He tells Ronny to go away and only come back if he has the guts to defy Shapla's uncles and take her with him. While all of this takes place Ibadot's mother was outside and hears everything. After Ronny leaves, she confronts Ibadot and closes herself up in her room. While Ibadot and Shapla try to apologize and calm her, the man from the previous night brings Shapla's uncle. The uncle threatens to call the Police when Ibadot's mother comes out and joins in on Ibadot and Shapla's lie about their marriage. She chases the uncle off, and before the man can leave Ibadot slaps him for backstabbing Ibadot the way he had. Once everyone leaves, Ibadot's mother tells Ibadot to bring a kazi so Ibadot and Shapla can get married for real. Ibadot agrees but isn't sure if Shapla wants it too. Shapla agrees as well. The drama ends with Ibadot going to fetch Shapla for the wedding and catching her crying. She misses her late mother. Ibadot convinces her that her mother is watching them from the heavens and will give them her blessings.